


В ритуальных целях

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Izverg



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Midi from M to E [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasized Violence, Fuck Or Die, I suppose, M/M, Ritual Artifacts, That's Not How The Force Works, excessive references to Kylo as a wizard, weird cultist kylo ren, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg
Summary: Хакс скорее умрёт, чем переспит с Кайло Реном. И он докажет это.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Midi from M to E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911559
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Миди (R – NC-17)





	В ритуальных целях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ritual Purposes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964427) by [bottlecapmermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottlecapmermaid/pseuds/bottlecapmermaid). 



> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

— Не трогай его, — сказал Рен и поставил на стол Хакса, в личных апартаментах Хакса, прямо рядом с Хаксом уродливый бесполезный артефакт.

Пусть Рен и был Верховным лидером, сыном прославленных героев войны и королевских особ (в буквальном смысле), но хорошими манерами он так и не обзавёлся. Даже Хакс, воспитанный дроидами на ржавеющих звёздных разрушителях, в курсе, что не стоит оставлять своё имущество в чужих каютах. Особенно то, что считаешь ценным. Тот факт, что Хакс не имел понятия о функциях этой штуки, вовсе не означал, что он не мог стащить её. Может быть, чтобы шантажировать Рена в надежде обрести эфемерный контроль над ним. Или просто для изучения — вдруг получится использовать его в собственных интересах.

Тем не менее Хакс артефакт не тронул. После унижения на Крэйте Рен засел у себя в апартаментах. Кто знает, чем он занимался в уютном уединении. Дулся, рыдал или крушил обстановку каюты. В то время как Хакс, зрелый и компетентный военный лидер, прибрал за ним всё дерьмо и избавился от трупа Сноука — выбросил в шлюз с чуть меньшим почтением и формальностями, чем просроченные пайки.

Стандартную неделю спустя Рен с криками вылез из своего логова и принялся бушевать. Потребовал полного изменения курса и целей: отказавшись от спасения «Супримаси», забить на ремонтные работы и организовать очередную нелепую погоню за мусорщицей. Хакс считал — и не был уверен, что сумел сохранить эти мысли в тайне, — поиски девчонки делом прошлого. И всё же направил флот, как обычно, во главе с «Финализатором» в отдалённейший уголок галактики, невольно задаваясь вопросом, что понадобилось Рену в таком захолустье. Хакса терзали подозрения, что путешествие затеяно исключительно ради демонстрации власти, чтобы потешить Рена его расширенными новыми полномочиями.

Служение Верховному лидеру Рену несколько отличалось от служения Верховному лидеру Сноуку, о чём Хакс с горечью размышлял всю дорогу. При Сноуке его обязанности заключались в командовании вооружёнными силами Первого Порядка, управлении ресурсами и детальном претворении в жизнь великих планов Верховного лидера, к чему Хакс готовился с детства. При Рене он каким-то образом превратился в переводчика — посредника между мстительным великовозрастным ребёнком-колдуном и его собственной проклятой организацией. Рен так и не освоил военную терминологию. Хакс никогда не примирится с позорным, безумным воплем Рена на Крэйте, когда вся команда увидела, что Хакс делит власть с плюющимся от ярости мальчишкой. «Сбейте с неба этот кусок мусора!» Да неужели? Естественно, людям Хакса, идеально вымуштрованным бойцам, профессионалам — от простых штурмовиков до личных помощников, — не выдавали инструкций по расшифровке путаных требований фанатичного ведьмака.

В ответ на вопрос о сути столь безотлагательной операции Рен пробурчал что-то про невероятно могущественный артефакт, который поможет ему ещё глубже погрузиться во Тьму. К удивлению Хакса, одиночное путешествие Рена на поверхность планеты с непроизносимым названием продлилось всего двое стандартных суток. По возвращении на «Финализатор» Рен настолько был увлечён своей новой игрушкой, что лишь одобрительно хмыкнул, когда Хакс предложил вернуться на разрушенный «Супримаси».

А после нескольких дней тесного общения с существом — насколько понял Хакс, уроженцем планеты бесполых историков, — Рен оставил свой криффов волшебный камень посреди уютного мирка Хакса. И ему пришлось работать в такой «компании». Он не боялся ни колдовских трюков Рена, ни магического меча, несмотря на то, что в прошлом сталкивался с ними. Что такого ужасного мог сотворить с ним Рен?.. Превратить в овощ? Стереть все мысли? Хакса не слишком пугала смерть, волновало только, что она помешает реализации его амбиций. Но вежливость не позволяла прикасаться к чужим вещам.

***

Раскладывая свои принадлежности вокруг дурацкого артефакта, Хакс хмуро смотрит на него, переживая, что придётся отгонять Миллисент от этой штуковины. Возможно, если ему нельзя трогать артефакт, то и ей тоже. Но кошка, похоже, так же возмущена, как и Хакс. Пару раз он застаёт её на столе, рычащей на артефакт. И он готов с ней согласиться. Объект беспокоит его. Даже если не учитывать предполагаемых мистических свойств предмета, Хакс не представляет, каково его практическое назначение, а загадки ему не по нраву. Может, это какое-то примитивное оружие, размышляет Хакс однажды вечером, насупленно глядя на артефакт. Рен оставил проклятую штуку в его апартаментах и вот уж несколько дней даже виду не подаёт, что намерен её забрать. Вероятно, вообще забыл о ней, поглощённый очередной блестящей фантазией. Крифф, типичный Рен. Разбрасывает своё дерьмо по кораблю Хакса, словно заскучавший несмышлёныш.

Артефакт — уродливый чёрный камень, грубо обтёсанный, продолговатый (можно даже сказать «длинный»), на котором высечен какой-то узор. Время и стихии сгладили его поверхность, а затем вновь сделали её шероховатой. Некоторые символы неразборчивы и словно покрыты водой. При приближении к артефакту у Хакса начинает тянуть под ложечкой, будто эта штука и сама хочет, чтобы Хакс держался подальше. Вот и хорошо, ему не нужно исследовать то, что ему не принадлежит.

Хакс не может избавиться от мысли, что артефакт каким-то образом следит за ним. Он отлично сознаёт, что склонен к паранойе, хотя она оправдана разумной осмотрительностью. Когда живёшь на огромном космическом корабле и постоянно имеешь дело с психованным телепатом, любые меры предосторожности кажутся обоснованными. Конечно, у Хакса нет доказательств, однако это не причина исключать вероятность того, что Рен ведёт против него причудливую психологическую войну. Даже в самой естественной для себя среде обитания — на мостике «Финализатора» — Хакс чувствует, как за ним наблюдают и систематизируют наблюдения. Хотя ощущение отличается от его представлений о вторжении Рена в разум. Однажды ночью Хакс ложится спиной к стене, отделяющей его от артефакта, и внезапно понимает, что тот может оказаться мистическим усилителем Силы. Он вновь прокручивает в голове фразу Рена об «очень могущественном артефакте, который поможет ещё глубже погрузиться во Тьму». Но пока незаметно, чтобы способности Рена возросли. Вероятно, эта штуковина не работает. Либо Рен не умеет ею пользоваться.

Последней каплей становится чаепитие с одним из командиров, когда Хаксу приходится поставить грёбаный чайный сервиз на тот самый стол. Закончив обсуждать распределение ресурсов с «Супримаси», Хакс провожает посетителя за дверь и направляется прямо к апартаментам Рена. Естественно, Рен не открывает ему. Ни после нескольких звонков, ни после стука. Поэтому Хакс перераспределяет полномочия и отпирает замок вручную, довольный тем, что Рен не подумал о таком прозаичном и примитивном приёме.

Вопреки ожиданиям Хакса, каюта Рена не особо раскурочена. Хотя уставная мебель сдвинута с мест и расставлена под странными углами. Из глубины комнаты доносится голос, более высокий, чем у Рена. Поначалу речь настолько сладкозвучна, что Хакс не в состоянии распознать язык. Но тут оратор переключается на бейсик без акцента:

«…не имеет прямого перевода на бейсик. У этого термина гораздо больше нюансов, чем можно передать бейсиком. Однако в этом конкретном тексте, в данной галактической локации и хронологическом промежутке его можно адаптировать как “всепоглощающая убеждённость”, “сильная эйфория” или “страдание”, хотя традиционно это слово переводят как “страсть”. Со временем термин “страсть” на бейсике приобрёл собственные социальные и религиозные коннотации. Поэтому переводы, упирающие на подобную адаптацию, попадают под подозрение. Иногда это слово используется как эвфемизм…»

Так значит, Рен в свободное время слушает скучнейшие лекции по исторической лингвистике? Дверь в комнату открыта настежь, поэтому Хакс входит внутрь как хозяин. Технически так оно и есть, ведь Рен — аскет-неудачник, лишённый финансовых навыков.

На столе, среди беспорядка, установлены три монитора, на которых виднеются столбцы неразборчивого витиеватого текста, древние артефакты, смутно напоминающие тот, что нарушил распорядок жизни Хакса, а также маленькая голограмма гуманоида, заливающая тёмную комнату синим свечением. Поверхность стола усыпана листами старомодной бумаги. Полностью сосредоточенный на голограмме Рен сжимает ручку, склонившись над листом.

— Похоже, у вас гость, Верховный лидер. Мне не сообщали, что нас могут прервать. Надеюсь, вы свяжетесь со мной в более удобное время.

Голограмма исчезает.

Рен с рыком поворачивается к Хаксу и мрачно смотрит на него сквозь свисающие патлы. Он выглядит слегка нелепо в тусклом свете мониторов и в окружении клочков бумаги, исписанных «домашним заданием».

— Хакс! Что ты… Его нельзя перебивать! Он вот-вот собирался объяснить!

— При всём уважении, Верховный лидер, вы тоже должны кое-что объяснить, — огрызается Хакс. Плевать, придушат его или снова швырнут в стену. Тщательно выверенное терпение Хакса на исходе, а Рен испытывает его на прочность, как любит испытывать всё остальное. — Что это за штука? И когда вы намерены забрать её?

— Ты не… поймёшь. Это ритуальный объект, пронизанный энергией…

— Вы не в курсе. Поэтому вам пришлось обратиться к некому живому хранителю информации. Вам захотелось обладать этой вещью, но вы даже не знаете её назначения.

— Я знаю её назначение! Она усиливает мои способности, и я почти получил ответ, когда ты вмешался и прервал нас.

Выкатив глаза, Рен дуется и кривит губы. Хаксу хочется размазать их кулаком. Или сапогом.

— Но почему тогда он стоит в моей каюте, позвольте поинтересоваться?

С Рена станется просить инструкцию для своего волшебного камня. Не верится, что Рен знает, как с ним обращаться, а для Хакса лично камень совершенно бесполезен. Не пригодится даже в качестве пресс-папье — Хакс не работает с бумажными документами. Может, получится треснуть им Рена? Использовать энергию по назначению, так сказать.

— Он… говорит со мной. Телепатически, с помощью Силы. Не словами, а… импульсами. Когда он рядом, я чувствую что-то вроде помех на искажённой частоте, но они пропитаны злобой, любопытством и голодом. Я не могу спать возле него. А у тебя чувствительность к Силе на уровне трупа, поэтому тебя он не потревожит. Единственный способ для меня сохранить здравость мыслей — держать его подальше. А ты не настолько глуп, чтобы трогать его. Даже предупреждать не надо.

Глаза Рена вновь лихорадочно вспыхивают, и он, позабыв о Хаксе, поворачивается к мониторам.

— Но он тревожит меня! Я чувствую, как он наблюдает. Или это вы, как обычно, шпионите за мной, а камень просто усиливает ваше воздействие, как вы и говорили.

Неужели психологическое влияние Рена возросло настолько, что даже Хакс сумел уловить его? От этого у Хакса по коже пробегают мурашки. Какие ещё способности обретёт Рен, если приумножит своё могущество? Сможет ли он передвигать объекты вне корабля силой разума? Пробивать обшивку или щиты вражеских звездолётов космическим мусором? Или душить Хакса с расстояния в несколько километров одной случайной мыслью? Хакс сомневается, что Рен и сам знает ответ.

— Ты… — Рен наклоняет голову и становится похож на Миллисент — в те моменты, когда она прислушивается к чему-то, чего не слышит Хакс. — Ты чувствуешь его?

— Я не знаю, чувствую ли. Если я правда лишён чувствительности к Силе, как вы только что бестактно заявили, то у меня нет оснований для выводов. Уберите его из моей жизни в ближайшие три дня, или я выброшу его в шлюз.

Преисполненный решимости избавиться от грёбаной штуки, Хакс поворачивается на каблуках и покидает аскетичные, но до странности давящие на психику апартаменты так же быстро, как вошёл в них. Дело сделано. Чрезмерная поспешность может свидетельствовать о том, что он боится Рена, но это не соответствует действительности. Хотя временами его пугает способность Рена доставлять дикие проблемы.

***

Через три дня камень всё ещё на месте. А ведь он даже не блестит. Хакс не может оправдать его хранение любовью к сверкающим штучкам, он же не слабоумная сорока. И кто бы что ни говорил, Хакс всегда держит слово. Сцепив руки за спиной, он стоит посреди кабинета и смотрит на штуковину, лишившую его покоя. Будь проклят Рен и жуткие неудобства, которые он причиняет. Хакс тоже создаст ему сложности — и плевать на последствия. Если он умрёт, то будет преследовать Рена, разрушит его жизнь — пусть до Рена дойдёт, где он ошибся. А именно в тот момент, когда решил перейти дорогу Хаксу.

Один из шлюзов совсем близко. Хакс прикидывает, не отправить ли артефакт в мусоросжигатель или мусоропровод, как прочие раздражающие объекты, от которых он жаждал избавиться. Но он пообещал Рену, что лично вышвырнет камень в космос. В этом больше удовольствия, чем в кидании в мусоропровод.

Грёбаный камень таращится на него. Под определённым углом уродливая резьба напоминает примитивные изображения человеческих глаз. Хакс подавляет желание показать им неприличный жест.

Сопротивляясь пробирающей жути, которой веет от артефакта, Хакс подходит к столу. Уже примерно месяц камень пролежал здесь, но ему даже не хватило совести покрыться пылью. Всё, чем владеет Хакс, рано или поздно вступает в контакт с кошачьей шерстью — не имеет значения, насколько быстро и тщательно он наводит чистоту сам или вызывает дроидов-уборщиков. Всё, за исключением артефакта. Впрочем, оно и к лучшему. Нежелательно, чтобы камень соприкасался с чем-либо, принадлежащим Милли.

К его чести, рука не дрожит, когда он тянется к артефакту. Тот на вид довольно широкий — не факт, что удастся сомкнуть пальцы вокруг него. Хакс надеется, что камень не слишком тяжёлый. Неохота нести его обеими руками. Конечно, на Хаксе перчатки. Но тут он задаётся вопросом: а вдруг магия просочится сквозь ткань и впитается в кожу? Не сводя хмурого взгляда с камня, Хакс избавляется от перчаток и бросает их на стол. Лучше контактировать с ним напрямую. Перчатки в данный момент равнозначны игре в прятки, словно Хакс готов признать, что эта штука способна причинить ему боль.

Хакс ненавидит артефакт, ненавидит Рена, ненавидит безумие, в которое его ввергает один-единственный адепт Силы. Вот если бы Рен и правда убил их всех, а затем покончил с собой. Возможно, Хаксу действительно придётся проломить Рену череп этим камнем.

Когда Хакс подносит руку к артефакту, кожу пощипывает от чего-то вроде радиоактивного излучения. Благодаря магии Рена ему знакомо это ощущение. Первые несколько раз он ходил на медосмотр, пытаясь выяснить, не настоящая ли это радиация. Медики ничего не обнаружили. Он беспокоится о раке и ожогах на своей душе, хотя понимает, что первое не имеет значения, а второго не существует.

Одновременно происходит следующее: кончики пальцев Хакса касаются поверхности камня, Кайло Рен распахивает дверь Силой и стремительно проносится через всю комнату. Тоже, вероятно, применив магию, поскольку не способен сделать что-либо с помощью одной лишь физической силы. Хакс старается не принимать во внимание более тревожный вариант: физическая мощь Рена неотделима от Силы, а столь могущественного человека нельзя оставлять в живых. Но как бы он ни раздражал, он ещё полезен.

— Не трогай… — кричит Рен, но уже слишком поздно. Хакс хватает артефакт и швыряет его Рену в голову.

К сожалению, в лицо не попадает. Рен ловит камень рукой, и тот лишь слегка задевает его физиономию. Что не приносит Хаксу никакого удовлетворения.

— Хакс! Хакс, нет, ты не можешь… Я же сказал…

— Забери его! Эта штука мне не принадлежит, и я не хочу иметь с ней никаких дел! Научись убирать за собой, невоспитанный, избалованный сектант! — Хакс выплёвывает последнее слово, будто самое гнусное оскорбление.

— Генерал, — до ужаса спокойно произносит Рен, — я не смогу его забрать. Теперь он принадлежит нам обоим. Уверен, ты тоже чувствуешь.

— Конечно нет, — огрызается Хакс, вопреки ощущениям. Он чувствует. Нечто невидимое тянется между ним и Реном — напоминает то ли гравитацию, то ли кусок мокрой ткани. У Хакса перехватывает дух. Призрачные руки Рена сжимаются вокруг горла, хотя дышится по-прежнему легко. Эта новая гравитация (Хакс отказывается называть её связью) вынуждает его замереть, пока оба смотрят друг на друга.

— Что ещё за наваждение… Что это? — спрашивает Хакс.

Нет, он не станет говорить, что вся эта ситуация определённо выглядит вульгарно. Рен обвинит его в порочности, если узнает, что подумал Хакс о его драгоценном «ритуальном объекте».

Рен щиплет себя за переносицу, как будто именно Хакс — тот идиот, который постоянно втягивает их в водоворот глупости и не может постичь элементарной концепции: «Не оставляй своё дерьмо где ни попадя».

— Хакс, я же говорил, это ритуальный предмет, своего рода аккумулятор духовной энергии. Он накапливает сильные эмоции тех, кто находится рядом с ним. Чувствительные к Силе, пройдя должное обучение, могут потом их извлечь. Если угодно, это энергетический колодец. После того, как ты прервал меня, я выяснил, что его можно активировать выбросом мощных эмоций двух или более человек. Не знаю почему, но ему требуется несколько участников. Он связывает людей вместе, когда они касаются его, и подозреваю, что он не отпустит нас, пока мы не проведём ритуал.

— Какого рода ритуал, — медленно произносит Хакс в ужасе, — требуется этой штуке? Мне нужно окропить её кровью? Или сделать что-то столь же мерзкое? 

Пожалуйста, пусть только ему не придётся делать то, о чём он подумал.

Рен молчит. Даже не смотрит на Хакса. Он вертит продолговатый камень в руках и поглаживает пальцем выемку возле закруглённого кончика.

— Мои изыскания, — отвечает Рен, старательно пялясь в стену в метре от головы Хакса, — позволяют предположить, что он как-то связан с обрядами плодородия.

Хакс закрывает лицо ладонями в ожидании мгновенной смерти. Однако он родился невезучим и не умирает в последующие пять минут, и ему приходится взглянуть на Рена.

— Обряды плодородия, ну конечно. Глупо было с моей стороны не догадаться: чем же ещё может быть этот покрытый глазами огромный древний магический каменный дилдо.

Блядь, это всё вина Рена. Он манипулировал Хаксом, заставил его коснуться объекта, а затем подстроил всё так, что и сам оказался в ловушке. Но зачем… Может, потому, что хотел трахнуть Хакса? Скороспелый вывод, но люди совершали странные поступки, чтобы попасть в его постель. Проявляли доброту к нему, проявляли жестокость, лгали ради него, лгали ему, дарили предметы роскоши. Хакс прекрасно понимает, что склонен к паранойе, но как иначе, если живёшь рядом с неуравновешенным волшебником, который явно жаждет переспать с тобой.

— Я не виноват, — заявляет Рен, возможно, прочитав мысли Хакса. Он же понятия не имеет о хороших манерах. — Я говорил тебе не трогать его.

— А я говорил тебе убрать его из моего кабинета!

Гравитация настойчиво подталкивает их всё ближе друг к другу. Хакс сопротивляется порыву плюнуть на дурацкий ритуальный артефакт.

— Ну и что нам нужно сделать, чтобы ублажить эту штуку? — цедит Хакс сквозь стиснутые зубы. Медики не обрадуются, если он вновь обратится к ним со смещением резцов на почве стресса.

— Как я уже сказал, он требует выброса сильных эмоций…

— Блядь, да они меня переполняют прямо сейчас, Рен.

— Они всегда тебя переполняют, — отрезает Рен. — И я ценю это в тебе. Но камень требует нечто отличающееся от твоего обычного диапазона эмоций. Полагаю, что-нибудь помимо алчности и досады.

— А что, если проигнорировать? Не делать того, что он якобы требует?

Даже от одной мысли воздух становится разрежённым. Причудливое равновесие между Хаксом и Реном сгущается, словно оставшийся после готовки жир.

— Думаю, он будет держать нас вместе, пока мы не выполним его требования. Хотя я не в курсе, как именно это повлияет на нас. Слушай, Хакс, ему нужен…

— Да-да, выброс эмоций. Что бы это ни означало. Ты выбрал очень точное слово.

— Для многих существ положительные… эмоции и ощущения традиционно имеют больший вес, чем отрицательные, — осторожно начинает Рен раздражающе рассудительным тоном, используемым исключительно для обсуждения духовной дребедени, которой Хакс не понимает (или плюёт на неё).

— Например, глубокое умиротворение, вызванное тем, что меня оставили в покое?

Нельзя заставлять Рена произносить это вслух. Хакс ударит его, если тот скажет.

— Нет, Хакс, я в более… прямом смысле. Возможно, в более интимном. У подавляющего числа разумных существ даже простые чувства несут мощный заряд энергии.

Хаксу действительно не хочется знать, как Рен получил эту конкретную информацию, раз говорил с такой уверенностью. Рен тоже не спешит объяснять. Маленькие радости, какими бы редкими они ни были, всё ещё существуют. Он снова пялится на артефакт, словно пытается прочитать ответ в вырезанных на камне глазах.

— У подавляющего числа, — повторяет Хакс. — Я в курсе, Рен. Я не хрупкий девственник, каким ты меня, вероятно, считаешь.

— А ты, выходит, попадаешь в ту незначительную группу населения?

— Нет, Рен. А даже если бы попадал, это не имеет значения. Ты неприятен мне на личном уровне. Ты меня раздражаешь вне зависимости от моих наклонностей. Я скорее умру, чем займусь с тобой сексом.

— Возможно, тебе представится такой шанс, генерал, — внезапно рявкает Рен. — Если мы не обеспечим объект необходимой ему энергией, он извлечёт её из нас — хотим мы того или нет.

— Он… убьёт нас?

Это не по-настоящему. Это какой-то удивительно яркий сон, порождение лихорадки. Должно быть, Хакс болен. Настолько болен, что даже не осознаёт этого. Страдающие разум и тело послали ему этот немыслимый кошмар, олицетворение его болезни. Всё это можно объяснить лишь ужасной, затянувшейся галлюцинацией, вызванной сильнодействующими лекарствами.

— Заняться сексом или умереть, — говорит Рен.

— Я выбираю «умереть». Спасибо.

Рен морщит высокий лоб, словно не в силах постичь услышанное.

— Его вовлекать необязательно, — говорит он и приподнимает проклятый камень плодородия.

— Ну, хорошо, что никому не нужно трахаться с ритуальным артефактом. Но даже если бы пришлось, я всё равно не собираюсь спать с тобой.

Хакс поначалу боялся, что всё обстоит ровно наоборот и чудовищная штука должна очутиться в одном из отверстий его тела. Эта перспектива не радовала.

— Он просто должен стоять неподалёку.

— О, так твой волшебный камень — вуайерист?

— Он не обладает сознанием, как мы с тобой, генерал.

Приглаживая волосы свободной рукой, Рен расхаживает по комнате, точно зверь по клетке.

Когда Рен оказывается к нему спиной, Хакс, скользнув рукой за пазуху, снимает бластер с предохранителя. Он готов застрелить Рена, если сочтёт это необходимым. И не впервые готов. Если честно, готов почти всегда.

— Если я заставлю тебя, он не засчитает, — резко произносит Рен, как будто знает, что Хакс держит оружие на взводе. — Это не соответствует… критериям.

— Облегчение-то какое.

Да, так и есть.

Хакс, гений стратегии, не имеет плана. Что поделать, очень немногие из его планов включают в себя невольное участие в оккультном ритуале вместе с проживающим рядом колдуном. Все последние годы, с момента интеграции Рена в слаженный механизм Первого Порядка, Хакс строит планы с лазейками, оставляя пространство для манёвра, на случай, если появится Рен и всё испортит. Но даже Хакс, при всём своём уме, не может подготовиться ко всем внезапностям Кайло Рена.

Легко сказать, что он ненавидит Рена так, что предпочтёт смерть. Но тогда Порядок лишится одного из самых эффективных командующих. Готов ли он рискнуть их организацией, основываясь на мутных религиозных представлениях Рена? Если бы Хакса не учили ставить интересы Порядка выше собственных, ответ был бы очевиден. Но сейчас, когда Рен меряет шагами комнату и пристально смотрит на него, Хакс едва способен дышать, не то что рассуждать здраво. Ему нужно оказаться где-то в другом месте. Или Рен должен исчезнуть отсюда.

Когда Хакс идёт к двери, тяжёлые шаги Рена затихают. Хакс чувствует, как суровый взгляд сверлит ему спину.

— Куда это ты направляешься, генерал?

— Куда-нибудь подальше. Я плохо соображаю, пока вы с этой штукой пялитесь на меня.

Хакс не собирается говорить, что понятия не имеет, куда идти. Может, прыгнуть в шлюз или какой-нибудь реактор? И даже это будет менее странно, чем сидеть у себя в кабинете и размышлять, хватит ли ему духу переспать с Реном. Точнее, хватит ли духу не переспать с ним. Прежде чем Рен успевает возразить или сделать нечто столь же бессмысленное, Хакс жмёт на панель у двери. Связывающая их с Реном сила притяжения просачивается в кровь. Дыхание у Хакса влажное и тяжёлое, словно он пробежал стометровку, но без одышки.

Когда Хакс отдаляется от Рена, артефакт излучает недовольство. Хакс ощущает вибрацию на зубах. Когда Рен подходит ближе, недовольство излучает Хакс. Когда Хакс переступает порог, его сердце пропускает удар.

— Хакс, — в голосе Рена отчаяние. — Хакс, не надо.

Грёбаный Рен. Если ему настолько плохо, пусть умоляет Хакса вернуться. Но он не вернётся, пока артефакт не начнёт убивать. Если тот, конечно, способен на это.

Хакс выходит в коридор. Гравитация давит на него — шинель будто обшили свинцовыми пластинами, а затем намочили в воде. Он не валится с ног лишь благодаря своему упрямству, гордость и годы тренировок позволяют держать осанку. Он чувствует себя таким хрупким, что боится сломаться, если кто-нибудь застанет его врасплох. Дверь закрывается, щёлкает замок. На Хакса обрушивается волна желания — такая резкая, что на секунду ему чудится, будто он натолкнулся на невидимый барьер. Ругательство чуть не срывается с губ.

Стандартный переработанный воздух корабля кажется разрежённым, словно Хакс очутился на вершине холодной горы. Будет лучше, если он вернётся к Рену. Как человек, переживающий в данный момент религиозный опыт, Хакс полностью в этом уверен. Он должен вернуться, тогда он вновь сможет дышать. Если он возвратится туда (к Рену, к артефакту), с ним всё будет хорошо.

Но он не идёт к Рену. Он идёт на мостик. Перед глазами всё кружится, колени дрожат. Он не ощущал такой слабости с тех пор, как его вырвало во время долгого тренировочного забега в академии. Он не блюёт, хотя старается вспомнить, где расположен ближайший общественный освежитель. Члены команды ничего не замечают. Но Хакс, поймав взглядом своё отражение в обзорном окне, поражается, насколько измученным и бледным выглядит — по сравнению со своим обычным состоянием. Отстояв полную вахту на мостике, он собирается пойти в медотсек и заночевать на больничной койке, если потребуется. Он не желает возвращаться в свою каюту. Потому что Рен и его камень, вероятно, всё ещё там, выяснять это Хакс не хочет. Усиленная гравитация почти пригвождает его ноги к полу.

Вопреки желанию, Хакс не идёт в медотсек. Он осознаёт, что вернулся к своим апартаментам и теперь стоит перед дверью, боясь постучать. Он словно в кошмарном сне — и не может проснуться.

Он видит, как поднимается его рука, видит, как она вбивает код доступа. Но это не означает, что он переступит порог. Не означает, что он повесит шинель на спинку дивана.

Как долго Кайло Рен простоял там с ритуальным артефактом в руке? Неужели весь день? Хакс должен был вышвырнуть его в шлюз. Должен был бросить на Старкиллере — останавливать кровотечение снегом и пытаться запихнуть кишки обратно в брюхо. Места хватило бы, ведь сердца у Рена всё равно нет.

Не спрашивая у Хакса разрешения, липкая гравитация притягивает его так близко к Рену, что они могли бы коснуться друг друга, не выпрямляя рук. Рен застывает. В его глазах, как всегда, огромных и тёмных, — лёгкая растерянность. Кожа вокруг шрама на лице стянута, несмотря на мастерство медицинских дроидов. Хаксу хочется вонзить ногти в шов и разодрать эту отвратительно милую мордашку. Заставить Рена истекать кровью, рыдать и повиноваться. Хакс мечтает сломать ему рёбра, вскрыть грудную клетку, вновь увидеть его лежащим на снегу, рассмотреть, как всё устроено у него внутри.

Он хочет смять Рена и слепить нечто полезное, раскрыть его потенциал, превратить в великолепное орудие. Хочет разобрать его на составные части и отделить изъяны от преимуществ, выжечь все примеси, пока он не станет сверкающим и податливым, как ртуть, вычистить его, словно оружие или павшее животное, хорошо смазать, до блеска, выпотрошить и нарядить. Он хочет привести Рена к некому подобию порядка. Но он не желает касаться его: ни ради этого, ни ради пустячного, мимолётного физического удовольствия — лишь для того, чтобы направить и улучшить. У него много стремлений, но мечтам не суждено сбыться.

Если бы Хакс сумел примириться с хаосом Кайло Рена, они бы победили и безмятежно правили, не тревожимые ни Сопротивлением, ни мутными религиозными диспутами. Если бы он мог направить Рена, как стрелу, то притерпелся бы к его присутствию и оценил его полезность. Если бы они могли работать вместе, то взяли бы врага в оборот с двух сторон, словно гигантский монстр с клешнями, и уничтожили его. Хакс не хочет избавляться от Кайло Рена — хочет избавиться лишь от его недостатков.

К несчастью, именно недостатки делают Рена цельным. И удалить их — это принизить его в собственных глазах, а следовательно, лишить львиной доли полезности. Хакс не может получить то, чего желает: умелого лидера, действительно способного направлять и вдохновлять вместе с ним. И потому Хакс ненавидит Рена до глубины души (если, конечно, она у него есть).

Артефакт падает на пол с неожиданно громким стуком. Хакс вздрагивает и отрывает взгляд от Рена. Камень больше не наблюдает за ними.

— Ты ненавидишь меня, — произносит Рен.

— Да, — соглашается Хакс. — Мы всё ещё должны трахаться?

— Всепоглощающая убеждённость, — шепчет Рен. — Сильная эйфория или страдание. Страсть. — Продолжая что-то бормотать, он пялится на Хакса. — Ты ненавидишь меня, Хакс. Ненавидишь так, что Сила… приняла эту ненависть.

— Ты серьёзно? Никому не нужно раздеваться, чтобы утихомирить твой волшебный камень? Довольно паршивая попытка соблазнения, Рен.

Контролировать ритуальный объект оказалось проще, чем уверял Рен. Как типично. Раздул всё сверх меры, выставил в более драматичном свете, чем необходимо. И раз уж ситуация с Реном разрешилась, Хакс найдёт, чем заняться.

Обернув руку плащом, Рен поднимает артефакт с пола и прижимает к груди, словно нечто хрупкое и прекрасное.

— Я… заберу его.

— Да, будь так любезен. Хорошего дня, Верховный лидер.

Рен уходит. Хакс ненавидит его. Рен испытывает к нему те же чувства и сеет семена Тьмы в эту ненависть. Так или иначе, он обретёт могущество.


End file.
